


your face is like a melody

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tumblr drabble in which Dean's possessive and Sammy's a tease.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	your face is like a melody

**Author's Note:**

> I was pressured into posting this by a bitch who knows who she is <3

Puberty didn't hit Sam, it ran its fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. The moment Sam started growing up he just got prettier and prettier with his long legs, pink lips, and shaggy hair, a walking wet dream.  Dean's  walking wet dream. 

The problem with Sam is he craves attention, from John, from Dean, from strangers, from anyone that'll look at him. Sam's 16 and he spends all summer in short shorts and crop tops, showing himself off to all the creepy old men they come across in gas stations and motel check-ins.

Sam's 17 the first time Dean gives into the years of desire, the result of a green-eyed monster wrapping around his soul. Some old guy came up to Sam in the motel parking lot, asking how much to use his mouth. Dean almost broke the guy's nose before dragging Sam into their room, immediately pinning him to the wall. Dean whispers possessive words against Sam's skin and fucks him hard into the dirty motel mattress that night. From then on Dean keeps an arm wrapped around Sam's waist in public, making sure no one tries to touch what's his.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sweetness-of-sammy


End file.
